Redemption
by Sunshine68
Summary: spoiler alert from Avengers and both Thor movies. Loki has taken the throne of Asgard, but his unsatisfied nature has him plotting something new to appease it. Will he continue in his perverse way or seek what he really wants - to be the son Odin wanted him to be. Will a Midgardian help him find redemption? Marvel owns all rights to Thor, Loki, and the Avengers.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One - Ascent into Greatness - or Madness?**

Asgard. Half of a Midgardian year had passed since Malekith was defeated. The early morning sun was beginning to shine casting a golden hue upon all the landscape. The city still slumbered other than the guards that were always at their posts around the palace. Heimdall stood at the Gate unaware that someone after Malekith's defeat had slipped into the great city unseen and done the most treacherous of deeds. Had he known, all of Asgard would have been turned upside down for he was loyal to his king.

Loki was laying across the throne in his own form as a mystical green glow surrounded the inside hall of the palace. The energy veil created by his strong magic was all that he needed to keep Heimdall from seeing him and what he had done. His head hung back over the side of the throne with his long black hair dangled like a curtain of shiny satin as he hummed quietly to entertain himself to stave off his boredom. His legs were swung over the other arm creating an image that was unbefitting of a king and far from glorious. With Odin safely out of the way, and Thor back on Earth, the throne of Asgard was now in his hands. He had gotten exactly what he wanted after again faking his death, he had some fun getting it, and somehow he was not happy. Being king with the Nine Realms for the most part at peace was indeed not entertaining for someone like the God of Mischief - especially since he could not let anyone find out it was he, Loki, and not Odin, sitting on the throne.

The fallen prince of Asgard had admitted to Thor that satisfaction was not in his nature. And at this moment in time, he was far from satisfied. The explanation as to why he still felt so unfulfilled was at the forefront of his thoughts as he wished he could let all the cosmost know he had taken the throne. Unlike the last time, all of Asgard had been made aware of Loki's assent with Thor banished into exile. This time, Loki stole the throne without anyone knowing. He could not reveal himself and had to go about ruling Asgard and the Nine Realms by using his magic to take the form of Odin AllFather. Loki had tried for some time to allow this to be enough, however, true to his nature, he was not satisfied.

He was smart enough to know that if he dared show his true identity, civil war would break out among his people - and Thor would surely return to kill him. Loki wished he could change this, but how to do so alluded him. He thrived on being a showman - a wild diva in the spotlight - just as he was during the attacks on New York. He wanted all the worlds to know he - Loki - was in control. He was the one who devised the plan and executed it. He led the Chitauri army into battle. And he failed miserably in meeting his goal at that time - to rule Midgard as a benevolent god. He made the mistake of thinking himself superior and this was his undoing resulting in failure - something Thor grasped during his exile to Earth.

Much to his surprise with the events occurring during the battle with the Dark Elves, he made a slim attempt at redemption in his brother's eyes but betrayed his family by faking his death, returning to Asgard unseen and upon finding Odin in a weakened state, cast the AllFather into Odinsleep and hid him away. Thor relinquished any and all wishes to ascend to the throne leaving Loki in a position to do the unthinkable. Nobody would know Odin was absent. Even Heimdall did not see the events for Loki completed his evil deeds under a veil of magic.

He was quietly contemplating his current situation and how he could remedy it. How could he make it known he was the master of the most insidious plot ever and ruler of Asgard without his people thinking he murdered Odin? That he was now the rightful king of Asgard with Thor abdicating any desire to ascend to the throne first.

Loki's mind slid into thoughts of the people who were at one time close to him and now absent from his life. Why was he now reflecting on them when he betrayed all of them was beyond comprehension. Perhaps he was seeking counsel in order to ease his troubled mind. As much as he wished to deny any ties to them, he was eternally bound to each and every one of them. Why, he wondered. Because deep down inside there was still a shred of love and caring and respect he couldn't deny. They were his family as much as he tried to feel otherwise.

"Mother, have I made you proud?" he asked her upon his sentencing and she begged him to be silent and not make matters worse, for his actions were the worst any Asgardian could have engaged in. He didn't grasp the gravity of his actions, as Odin stated then, and even now, his mind wrestled with a definition of good and bad for he was blinded by ambition.

"I am king of Asgard just like my Father, Odin. I did what any heir would have done - ascend to the throne, even if by force. Look at history, Mother! How many times were kings taken down by their force - and even at times, by their own sons?" Loki said aloud inside an empty palace. His broken mind had fallen into a state of delusion as he imagined the deceased Frigga standing before him. She looked beautiful dressed in violet and blue - her long hair flowing behind her - her blue eyes looking sympathetically upon him. This was how he last saw her in life - when she visited his cell before the attack and he denied her saying she was not his mother. He still felt the sting of her reaction when she called him out on his intense pride and inability to be perceptive of his own actions while completely spot on with those of others. She made sure he knew she loved him regardless but did not condone his actions. Loki admitted inwardly that she was right about him.

"Mother, am I truly evil or am I a good man led astray by desire?" he again asked this vision before him only to hear silence.

He thought he could feel her gentle touch - her slender fingers against his cheek - and he closed his eyes wishing it were true. She was the only one who stood by his side and coaxed Odin to spare his life when he should have been put to death. He missed Frigga even though his heart had grown cold. Frigga offered the only warmth he ever tried to know for as awful as he got, she still tried to see the good in him.

Loki stood quietly as a stray tear slid down his cheek. "Mother, I am sorry for what I said to you. I miss you - so much." His words were filled with pain and continued grief for the one woman in his life who embraced him despite all his faults. Then, he grew angry that Odin didn't tell him of her passing until after the funeral honoring her. The one person who cared about him - he didn't get to say goodbye to. And despite his coldness toward anyone close to him, he grieved horribly and leaped at the opportunity to avenge her death.

The visage smiled at him and he smiled back wishing he could feel her in his embrace again. His loving mother who, even though not by blood, knew him so well and loved him no matter what he did. But then the smile turned to a scowl - disgust in him for the actions he had taken to gain the throne. Her displeasure was apparent and Loki panicked.

"But I have ruled Asgard just like Odin! I have proved myself a good king! Odin is weak and was unable to continue!" he stated trying to justify his actions. "All is as it should be! Jotenheim has backed down in their threats. The monsters will never see Asgard again! Only turmoil remains on Midgard and your dimwitted son is there to handle it. Thor and his precious Earth! Let him find out how my rule there would have benefitted all instead of having them continue to rip each other to pieces!"

Then, the image of Frigga turned into Odin and his eyes widened with upset and rage. He leaped forward toward the vision of Odin and began to yell, "I told you I could be king! I told you it was my birthright! You kept me from what I deserved and I had to steal it from you to prove my worth! You never loved me like you loved Thor and now I have my vengeance!"

"You locked me away in chains! You had forsaken me despite all my abilities! You looked through me as if I was not even there! I was kept in the shadows you and Thor cast over me! You said you wanted to protect me from the truth - the truth that I would never be what you wanted in the first place not being of your blood! I was kept in the dark, a stolen relic remaining in your collection for Thor's stupidity caused me to no longer be needed to reunite Jotenheim and Asgard!"

"Am I not strong and powerful? Am I not capable of being a good king? Did I not prove my loyalty when I murdered my own father who left me to die just to earn your respect?"

His tirade went on with no response from Odin. Loki sat down on the throne as his head spun in confusion and exhaustion. "It never was about the throne. I wanted your love - your respect - the same as you gave to Thor. I wanted purpose, Odin! I wanted you to see me for who I was supposed to be - your son. But the truth be told, I was never your son, Thor took my usefulness from me as far as you were concerned, and I am the monster."

The illusion of Odin slid into that of him asleep - hidden away in a safe location that only Loki knew of. "Now I have the throne. And nobody knows it is me - Loki - of Asgard. I still remain in your shadow."

When that vision faded away, Loki felt his whole world collapsing upon him. Another visage appeared before him - that of his brother - Thor. Loki was too tired to stand and battle with this part of his psyche gone mad.

"Ah, brother! I should have known you would find me! You said you wished you could have trusted me, and I said you would be the fool I thought you to always be if you did. I was angry. I was the fool. I wished you could trust me but even I know my own nature - I am the one not to be trusted. I was never good enough to bask in the same glory. Even Mother saw it. So, I settled on being the monster and being proud of it! I never told you how Mother tried to give me a chance to shine in my own glory and I grew to hate you for you had it all - Odin's love and respect. No matter what I did, I would never be good enough. I could hear Mother now - she saw me for what I was - and I refused to - until now."

"You left Asgard alone - unprotected - awaiting my eager hands to grasp! What is it about Midgard? Why is my brother so soft to those puny humans?" he queried the visage of Thor hoping to gain a response. "I have lived among them and seen such pain and suffering they inflict upon each other. Why protect humanity when so many wish to wage war on each other? They are no different than a bunch of beasts battling for superiority in a herd! I could have ruled them all - brought order from the chaos! They need me - a strong king who will bring peace! So, you stay there hoping to change it! You might have gained some will never succeed!"

Loki shook his head. He always seemed to sink into argument when it came to Thor. It was difficult for his brother to accept the way Loki was and part of him understood it after the events of his exile and New York. Loki showed him that shred of caring that did remain, and was still there. Oh, they were good together - perfect when it came to battling their foes side by side. Thor fought with a strong arm whereas Loki was the strategist - the thinker. They complimented each other on the battlefield and he proved it in playing his part during Malekith's assault. Loki had embraced his dark side and used it so well but tempered it enough to do as his brother asked of him. And he proved himself capable of following through because deep down inside, he did care.

Thor's image disappeared in a dance of green and gold lights and Loki was alone as a another tear slid down his cheek. His mother was dead. His adoptive father hidden away in Odinsleep. Thor was on Midgard having sworn his protection to all humans while breaking up fights there and embracing the love of a mortal woman. Loki felt he had so much more to offer even though he had gotten exactly what he wanted at this point in time - but at what cost? And why did he care about his lost family? Who was planting the images in his mind forcing him to remember - to feel shreds of grief and remorse - to shed a tear of sentiment because as much as he admitted otherwise, Loki did care. He wanted his father to be proud of his accomplishments. He missed his mother's love and attention. He missed arguing or engaging in battle alongside his brother. And most of all, he missed his mother.

Loki stood, carried himself down the stairs, and crossed the floor to look upon Asgard - the city was beginning to awaken - the citizens to start their early days in the usual manner. Soon, it would be time to recreate the illusion of the AllFather - to hide within a shell of energy to continue the trick upon all who now served and revered him as king. However, his heart grew angry for he no longer wished to hide in the guise of Odin. He wanted all the cosmos to know who now ruled as king of Asgard. He wanted to fix some of the troubles he had been the direct or indirect cause of.

But if he revealed himself, all hell would break loose. It was tough enough dealing with the likes of Sif for she never trusted him to begin with and even when she was present with him in Odin's form, she sensed something different about the AllFather and could not determine what. Loki feared she would be his undoing in time. Sif was smart - for a woman. Now, it became apparent to Loki that he had to finish the job he started - show all he was a good king - even if brutal at times, even if cruel, for Odin was no different. He was the rightful heir and he sank back into the mindset that nobody would get in the way of his destiny.

"I am Loki, of Asgard - son of Odin - and I am your king!" His words echoed in the palace as he imagined all of Asgard in the great palace chanting his name. However, the loud sound of his voice alerted the guards outside to rush in. He immediately resumed his illusion as Odin when the doors swung open.

"My king, is there a problem?" one guard asked as he knelt down and bowed his head.

"No. I - I am sorry to alarm you. But, thank you for the quick response. Your loyalty is noted, and appreciated."

After their departure, Loki began to devise his plans. What could he do now? Return to Midgard after his appalling failure there and complete the task he originally set out to do? Did he risk their wrath again for they proved that they would come together in times of need. His body, although fully healed, plagued him at times with phantom pains when he remembered the beating he took from the beast called Hulk. He wondered if he needed a war - a win that also resulted in a humiliating defeat for Thor and his new friends - the Avengers. How would he show all the cosmos he deserved the throne of Asgard - to rule the Nine Realms not in the guise of Odin but as Loki himself? How could he fulfill his vengeance against Odin and Thor for keeping him in the shadows when he deserved to shine? Or did he not wish this any longer? Was there another motive fueling the visions he just contended with?

And now, pressure from beyond was beginning to swarm in his mind. Familiar voices - familiar threats of a job unfulfilled - raged deep within. Another voice carried a message that he remained a failure as a god, as a man, as a king for he had not earned the throne but had stolen it and he had not fulfilled his side of the bargain - to deliver the Tesseract.

"Asgardian, we promised you pain," a voice rang in his ears - a recognizable haunting voice. "We demand the Tessaract, or we demand your life!"

With a mind full of confused thoughts, he wondered how to carry out that promise he failed to complete - or did he really want to? He managed to get the throne of Asgard in the end but the Chitauri did not get the ultimate power source. And someone was awaiting it while sending a message that they were going to return to collect on it. How would he handle this now? He was alone and supposedly dead. Could he handle this all on his own? Would he have the strength and power to protect himself, Asgard, and all the Nine Realms - alone?

Yes, he remembered that mess as clearly as the day the attack happened and he hated it all the more that he was made to look like a fool let alone the hell of incarceration and falling completely out of favor with Odin. He needed to show the cosmos he was a worthy leader - that he was the rightful choice for the throne of Asgard. What could he do to regain Odin's respect of him? Thor admitted he was not ready nor would he ever be ready to handle such burden, whereas Loki was primed for it. He heard The Other's voice ringing in his mind on how they would find him if he failed. He also heard an unfamiliar voice threatening to destroy him for keeping the Tesseract away from him. This voice was deeper, stronger - more threatening than any creature Loki ever faced.

But, Loki stood confident in his abilities. He was a strong king - a warrior not to be trifled with - with skills of genius intelligence - misguided at times because he thought too much of himself and his skills to not consider all the possibilities - and combine this with his skills as a master in magic - he was a force to be not to be reckoned with. Or was he still just a boy with childish ambitions?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Bring Her In**

_**Ten years ago. Secret Military Laboratory, Arizona desert.**_

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" Dr. Jameson Raddock commented about his latest accomplishment - Project Hellcat. "She is unlike anything ever dreamed of before."

"Sir, how do we know what she will be like when she is awakened?" the young handsome male assistant asked nervously.

"The hope is to get her immediately into training. Considering what she is naturally, she'll be a lethal mix if we don't set the parameters into her mind immediately. In the end, she'll be ten times what Captain America turned out to be - the ultimate soldier."

Hellcat was laying on a gurney in the operating room hooked up to a wide array of the latest in health monitors kept in a medically induced coma until they were ready for her. The glass enclosure fit to hold the likes of the Hulk was for containment, just in case she awakened despite it all. Dr. Raddock smiled happily like a new father after the birth of his child. His assistant looked upon the beast with terror in his eyes.

"Sir, what if we cannot control her? She's a lethal mix and nothing like this has ever been done before. There's no way to confirm if imprinting will work."

"Have faith, Mark. You worry too much. Her psyche test came back perfect before she underwent the procedure."

"Yes, for a typical college graduate. And even then, she already demonstrated her natural gifts. Pardon me for being concerned. I think this experiment took things too far."

Dr. Raddock laid his hand on his colleague's shoulder. "Mark, there is nothing to be concerned with. The experiment has already proven itself a success."

**Ten years later.**

_**Level 7 - S.H.I.E.L.D.'s new head office.**_

Inside the briefing room, Agent Coulson looked at the monitor in utter amazement and restrained horror at the aftermath and bloodshed of an experiment gone awry. "This mission is sure to be a difficult one. I will understand if you feel this is above your pay scale to handle. However the future of this planet might be resting on acquiring the target seen here. We are concerned that HYDRA will be after her, and quite possibly other hostiles," he said to his colleagues.

"On what information are you going on, Agent Coulson?" one agent asked.

"SHIELD as you know had been compromised with infiltrators from HYDRA. There's also some preliminary evidence from Dr. Selvig that a hostile force has been attempting to reach Earth. Acquiring any such target we deem as being of possible use against us is now priority one level."

With a waling scream of agony and pain in the recordings being displayed to educate the team on what their target's abilities were like, the time had come to confiscate the latest in a long line of projects to create the ultimate soldier. Having Steve Rogers and the Hulk was not enough as far as some government agencies were concerned. Considering the number of exceptional and mutant people being watched by SHIELD, as well as the constant feeling of being watched from beyond Earth's bounds, and known infiltration by HYDRA agents, it became imperative to locate as many as possible and determine where their loyalties would lie if push came to shove. Such targets were either to be brought into the fold or incarcerated for the good of all.

The cries emanating from the recording were primal and filled with rage and pain. They were an odd combination of human and, if one didn't know better, the roars of something non-human. Coulson could see the depth of concern on each agent's face and knew they were facing one of their most lethal targets in some time. However, another young agent was grinning and incredibly curious as to why this particular subject had gone to the top of SHIELD's watch list.

"With the success of the super soldier project, and the, well, near failure, of replication through Dr. Banner's work, another military installation was installed to focus on another aspect of humanity - true human mutations. This one came to our attention when she was a college graduate. Have you heard of Dr. Jameson Raddock?"

"No sir, I cannot say that I have."

"He was assigned the mission of creating another ultimate soldier. This time, through DNA splicing. They combined Dr. Banner's work with the super soldier project and well, this is what resulted. She's already got natural animal qualities - heightened senses and what not. Think of her as a deer, a hawk, and a wildcat all rolled into one. Needless to say, from what you see here, the project was a miserable failure. Despite their hopes to control and train her for special ops missions where a woman would work better than a man, they unleashed something unnatural through their lofty aspirations."

"You said wildcat, sir. I do not understand."

"As I said, DNA splicing. You remember that discovery of the partially mummified saber-toothed cat that was found a few years back? Surprise surprise that the scientists were able to fully extract and replicate the complete genome. We already have one named Sabertooth running loose in the mutant community. Now, they genetically engineered one. She killed six people and wounded a dozen others when she escaped."

"Where is she now?" the agent asked.

"In a safe location - holding down a job, living a quiet life. However, with HYDRA on our heels and heaven only knows who else who might have aspirations to try taking over Earth again, it's time to bring this one in. She's far from a soldier, but let her fall into the wrong hands, and the Hulk won't be the only beast with the capabilities of wrecking havoc in a rage-filled rampage."

"If she is so dangerous, why allow such a beast to remain among the population?"

Coulson responded in saying, "She was excused from the project since it was not authorized. The torture was deemed unauthorized and SHIELD set her up so she could live in peace and we could monitor her. Ironically, she has good control over her temperament. For the most part, she's remained under the radar and not been cause for concern - until now."

"Then, why the need to bring her in, sir?"

"It's our hope we can coax her into joining the team this time. Perhaps with a gentler hand than what was offered to her before - at least to be sure she remains safe and loyal to our needs. Unfortunately, she trusts no one on account of her experiences. Can't say I blame her considering what they put her through - some of the cruelest things I ever saw performed on a human being. She's worked hard to put the hell she went through behind her although some who know her says she's a bit more animal than human. And not knowing what other force might be out there wanting to acquire her as well, it's imperative we get to her first. My gut feeling is someone has been traveling between worlds undetected."

"Asgardian? They are the only ones we currently know of with those capabilities."

"I highly doubt Thor would do anything malicious with one of our own. He's been a valuable ally and proved his worth."

"What of his brother - Loki?"

"That was my first thought, although Thor recently confirmed that his brother was killed during the battle with Malekith. And the Tesseract still remains safely locked away on Asgard. So, unless someone else is using some incredible powers or magic, we are at a loss."

The young agent smiled with comprehension and continued interest in doing the job requested of him as best as he could. Coulson admired his spirit and knew deep down inside he would be a big success within SHIELD from the first time he joined the team.

"Well, it is time we move in and take her into safe custody," Coulson ordered before turning to leave the room.

As the door closed, the young agent began to morph into a new being. He stood tall, confident, with an evil smirk rising upon his lips - his black leather and green garb easily recognizable as the rogue prince from Asgard.

"I'll be there shortly," Loki said with an obvious scheming tone in his voice. He took one last glance at the screen - a profile image of their target. "Your master awaits," he droned out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Regrets**

Thor sat outside on the balcony outside the floor Tony Stark gave him as his place of residence when he was visiting Earth. Stark Towers was being fitted as a home base for the Avengers while SHIELD was in the process of rebuilding on their new Director - Phil Coulson. Darcy and Ian were away on vacation and Erik was in the lab working up some new equations leaving Jane to spend some quality time with Thor after his return.

It had been several months since the battle with Malekith and Thor still had not completely come to grips with what had happened. In fact, he had been somewhat in denial. Jane watched Thor from inside seeing the depth of pain written all over his face. He had been in a solemn mood for weeks and she knew exactly why. Thor was finally reaching a point of acceptance with his losses. Being the typical tough guy, he kept strong letting his suffering remain stuffed in a corner, especially with several small tasks set forth for him and the other Avengers. Periodically, Coulson called upon them to help leaving the smaller tasks up to his newly formed team of agents. Jane, however, knew in time Thor would need to deal with his pain. There was just so long even the demigod could stand not accepting his losses. How could he just forget the thought that both his mother and brother were killed on the same day?

Jane finished fixing their morning coffee and headed outside to sit with him. He enjoyed her company and smiled when she sat down next to him. Jane grounded him in ways he had not fully realized, and he cherished every day they were able to just relax together knowing their time together by his standards would be incredibly short. He heard Loki's snide remarks about not being ready to say goodbye to her - how Midgardians lived so short compared to Asgardians. Yet, his heart belonged to her and nothing else mattered other than their happiness for as long as they would have together.

His smile changed and Jane saw the dark clouds forming over his head. She didn't say a word - just laid her hand on his shoulder in an attempt to let him know she was there for him. The time had come for him to free the pent up heartache he had been holding inside.

"She would have loved to see the beauty of your world. I know she appreciated your love of ours," he said. "Mother always set her wants aside to care for us. As I got older, I always respected her, but like my father, I sometimes took her for granted. Men are raised to be warriors and the women, although warriors themselves, were not of the same regard."

"I thank her for protecting me. She was a special and eloquent woman," Jane replied reflecting on the short time she spent in Frigga's company. "I wished I could have done more. I wished I were as brave as she was."

"We were fighting forces you could not possibly contend with, Jane. And Mother was strong, no matter the words otherwise uttered about her."

Jane remembered seeing the blade pass through her - Kurse's sword. She couldn't do anything to help Frigga and neither could Thor. Thor had a difficult time accepting the thought that he failed to get to his mother in time to save her. He had gone to the dungeons to check on Loki's safety when all hell broke loose. Little did he know Loki had inadvertently sent Kurse up the stairs that led him directly to the palace where he and Malekith slayed Frigga. If anyone was at fault, it was Loki. Thor only remembered Loki's redeeming sacrifice on Svartalfheim.

"I still cannot believe they are gone," Thor croaked out. "I should have saved her. And I should not have left Loki to his own devices. Malekith and Kurse were too strong for him."

Jane heard Thor blaming himself for both of their deaths. "I let him go without saying I forgave him for his indiscretions."

"Thor, you have to stop condemning yourself for what happened. Your mother was brave. And I am sure Loki knew you appreciated what he did for you. I never told you I heard you both arguing on the boat. No one had to explain just how close you both were despite the bad choices he made."

Thor began thinking about the events of the last several years. Jane only knew of Lokis' part in the Chitauri attack in New York that forced Thor to find a way back to Earth to stop him. She had been angry with Loki and later felt pity for the dark prince when he did give his life to save Thor's. For Thor, he regretted the way he behaved around Loki and it sent a shiver up his back knowing he might have had a hand in Loki's downfall. "Maybe if I had not been so arrogant in my youth and wanting the throne so deeply. I always told him to be mindful of his place. And that was always to stand out of my way as I worked to prove myself the rightful heir to the throne. I loved my brother, but I had forsaken him never considering his feelings. Only now do I fully comprehend the sense of isolation and feeling shirked as he must have."

He paused for a short moment. "I always hoped my brother was buried deep inside. After his attack on your city, I distanced myself when I thought he had abandoned us as family. I should have been more attune to his break down. Perhaps it was true the Chitauri had command of his mind. I was furious with what he did - and the more I consider it, the more I feel he was just trying to find his own way in the universe - to rise to prominence just as I mistakenly courted war as my path to greatness."

"I did not respect his gifts for in my youth I thought myself over him. I had true power while he had his tricks. I always thought him playing games and having less ability when we fought together in battle. If only I were aware he was struggling to find his place among us. Even at his worst, Mother held firm with her faith in him whereas I had forsaken him as forever lost. She never doubted me even in my exile, and she never doubted Loki."

"Perhaps he was lashing out. But what he did was inexcusable, Thor." Jane stopped seeing his expression change. For all the evil Loki engaged in, Thor did not appreciate negative commentary about his brother. There was still an intense attachment to Loki, even when he later felt Loki was lost. "He did what you asked of him. He made the ultimate sacrifice, no different than you did when the Destroyer threatened to lay waste to all. And mind you, Loki sent that thing to kill you."

Her words bit him deeply for it took him a long time to realize his brother's ill ways might have been prevented if he were treated the way he deserved - as an equal. Loki lost his way becoming warped and dark - embracing brutal methods to make his presence known to all the cosmos. For each attempt to rise above all and appear superior, the dark haired prince fell causing a deep rift within the family. Odin despised what Loki had become and he too had not taken responsibility for the things done that might have prevented Loki's downfall. As Thor reflected, he regretted not having his mother's faith. Maybe with the right help, Loki could have found redemption. Frigga had seen the regrets in Loki's eyes that last time she had visited him in his cell. She called Loki's bluff but Loki was proud - like most Asgardian men. And this sentiment she expressed to Thor. Thor couldn't even bring himself to see his imprisoned brother until he needed something of him - and that something cost Loki his life.

Thor closed his eyes. He saw the sword killing his mother as bolts of lightning flew from Mjolnir at Malekith. He saw her fall and could do nothing to save her. Then, the vision of Loki taking a sword he pierced Kurse with through his own midsection continued to play over and over in his mind. He saw his brother's face - the pain in his eyes as he laid on the ground dying and then it was as if something peaceful washed over his wayward brother before he slipped away. Loki's final words were that he didn't help his brother to gain favor with their father - he did it for him - for Thor - and for their mother. Deep down inside, as much as Loki said or behaved otherwise, the brother Thor knew was indeed there. Thor wished he could have helped his brother find his way back - to get on his own path of greatness - to stand in his own patch of sunshine instead of in the shadows. He heard his mother's words regarding Loki's fall from grace and then he saw her laying on the ground - dead. Thor couldn't help but let his emotions go as a tear fell from his eye. And when he asked Loki for his help to defeat Malekith, it was upon a threat of death for his younger brother if he betrayed him - he lacked all faith in him.

"I wish things were different too," Jane replied. "Maybe that was his way of asking your forgiveness - he did what he did for you as his brother."

"He asked me to trust his rage. I did. I wanted to believe my brother was still there and I lost faith that he was. He proved he was there all the while."

Jane got up and stood behind Thor rubbing his broad shoulders in a vane attempt to settle the storm rising within his soul. She'd seen him fall into these fits before and for the first time Thor was actually willing to speak of his feelings.

"If only I could have the chance to see him again," Thor said. "If only he could have seen his own path to greatness. If I realized how much my actions and behaviors impacted him poorly. If I had realized he was better suited for the throne, I would have just offered it to him, and maybe none of this would have happened."

"Thor, you cannot change the past. You know I am sorry for your losses and I will be here for you. I wish I could make you feel better. None of this was your fault."

"I know. But, maybe both of them would be alive now."

"Somehow I think Loki made his choice. He was brave facing dangers head on. If you both were that close, I think he still would have done the same - and I know you enough that you would have for him. You did it for all of Earth when the Destroyer was sent - by your brother." There was a tinge of venom in her words for as much as she pitied the dark prince, she was still angry with him for the choices he did make - for taking his vengeance out on his brother, for causing the deaths of hundreds of innocent people, for not being smarter in his choices and not taking responsibility for his actions.

"Loki understood the needs of being king. Something I could never be good enough at. If I had realized this sooner ... " he trailed off.

"Thor, if we all knew the things then that we know now, yes, we all could have changed the path we chose to take or prevented someone we love from doing the wrong thing. You have to stop thinking that you could have prevented his downfall. He was a big boy - and he chose to be a bad boy."

Thor understood where Jane was coming from but he didn't like it when anyone spoke poorly of his brother. And after the ultimate sacrifice with which Loki made, he needed to find a way to honor him. Odin simply wanted to move on with life. There only honor he allowed was keeping Loki's body for a few to see and then tucking him away in an unmarked crypt where he would remain in death's sleep for eternity.

If only Thor knew the truth...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Capturing Prey**

With the new SHIELD location now fully functioning and the growing threats by HYDRA and an unknown force coming to the forefront, Director Fury returned from hiding. It was time to let the rest of SHIELD know he was still alive and kicking and lay into HYDRA that he would be leading his ace team again and would be hot on their heels to take them down - permanently. The Avengers had proved their worth during the alien attack on New York and periodically one or all of them would be called in to handle various threats utilizing their special skill sets despite the dismay of some SHIELD members. Even the Asgardian, Lady Sif, ventured down to Earth when an escapee named Lorelei caused issue. She sometimes wondered how it was this criminal gained her freedom for only the likes of Loki could have had a hand in getting her to Earth.

Nick Fury had called Phil Coulson the new director when he needed to lay low for a while after his "death"; Fury ran operations from behind the scenes until now. Phil and Nick had the utmost respect for each other and SHIELD's objectives. So, it was a partnership made in heaven. Much to HYDRA's disdain, having Fury show up alive was cause for concern and the agents who were originally given the task of taking Fury out were immediately executed. Failure was not an option when world domination was on the line.

The infiltration by sleeper agents within SHIELD had been alarming and some even asked if they shouldn't join forces with HYDRA. Were not both organizations working towards the same solution - world domination? Of course, one would have to realize that HYDRA's motives were world domination by way of enslaving the world - bending the world to its wants and desires. SHIELD, although some felt were trying to do the same, were on a mission to keep the world safe from hostile forces. And that meant judging people on what they would define 'hostile' to mean - rather subjective in the eyes of those now being born different or created to be different by scientific means.

SHIELD was finding favor over all. The fact that they were able to work hand in hand with the Avengers and with the Asgardians made Nick Fury feel as if a real team had come together for the well-being of all. And more were starting to turn against HYDRA. The chips were falling in place to stamp them out once and for all with a legion of heroes both human and alien alike.

Loki was incredibly astute to all happenings of Midgard. Having spent his own time in exile there, he learned a great deal of how many humans were ripe for his rule. He mistakenly wanted to rule Midgard as a benevolent god - or so he tried to persuade everyone of. He offered the charisma and intelligence most humans found likable in a commanding overseeing presence and would kneel down in utter respect and willingly. Loki had convinced himself that he could accomplish the task either way - if they accepted freely or if he took command by force - it made no difference to him. As long as he had control, he offered order from chaos - in essence, to be their savior. With utter surprise, his army was humiliated in defeat by a handful of humans. Even though The Other told his superior that humans were not to be trifled with, defeat was not an option. Courting death was a part of war and a necessary evil when one had cosmic domination on one's mind. And this was the idea Loki wrongly went in with and that a being named Thanos was now playing with.

With his identity constantly hidden, Loki came and went through his various secret portals and by faking his identity with Heimdall to use the Bifrost. Although his focus was on ruling Asgard as king, and ironically in Odin's guise he did a fair job at maintaining peace, he learned how Mankind functioned as a species. Sif found it odd that Odin had such deep interest in Midgard when Thor was supposed to be their overseer and protector. When asked about it, he simply would reply that he wanted to be sure his 'son' was alright. She didn't buy it at all, and Loki knew it.

Loki, being the snarky psychopathic megalomaniac as he now was, was missing a vital part of the puzzle that would make him a good king in his own right - he didn't have the respect of his would-be subjects on Midgard by thinking himself above all - superior. Chaotic thoughts ran rampant through his mind. He had a death sentence awaiting him once the Chitauri reorganized and he certainly would have a death sentence once his secret is revealed. He fought with a want of pleasing his dead mother. And he still hated Odin for keeping him in the dark on so many levels and yet was striving to prove the AllFather wrong about him - that he was the rightful heir to the throne. Loki knew what it took to be a king - he embraced brutality when necessary, he was intelligent, and yet was on the edge of chaos - his original ambitions met but the diva in him not in the spotlight.

He had ultimate power through ownership of the Tesseract and he had the throne of Asgard. Loki had gotten exactly what he wanted, had some fun getting it, and somehow his only current dissatisfaction was he had to do so while hiding his identity. He had to keep hidden under the guise of his adoptive father and the one big worry he had was keeping Sif busy by offering her jobs that took her to Earth so she stayed off his scent.

As Odin had said when he was a boy, a good king had to be prepared for war and not look for it. However, Loki had not only made the error of looking for war, he found trouble in ways he never expected. Now, he set his sites on gathering a new army starting with the very beings being targeted by both SHIELD and HYDRA. With so much turmoil in his mind to hold onto what he now had, under no circumstances would he allow anyone to take his crown from him. This was where he belonged and he wanted all the cosmos to know it - when the time was right. He knew when he did finally reveal himself, Thor would quickly be on his heels chasing him down no different than the aliens he betrayed.

Loki devised his plan deciding to side with HYDRA. He knew where Coulson's team was going to obtain their target. He knew the inner workings of both HYDRA and SHIELD, and he knew his ass would be handed to him in a big way if the Avengers or the Chitauri, or even his dim-witted brother got to him. Loki refused to go back to prison, or worse, face execution. He learned the location of the Chitauri scepter that was being studied and used for experimentation - particularly in creating "miracles" and that a big "miracle" was soon to come about in the future. However, he retrieved his scepter with great ease posing as a scientist with access to it. With his magical powers, he slid in and out unseen. He hooked up with HYDRA figuring their boldness to fight against SHIELD worked better with his ultimate plans for domination over Midgard to bring order as king. As Coulson and clan were preparing to intercept their target, Loki knew it would not take long before Coulson was made aware of the scepter being taken and that would quicken the pace to obtain the one called Hellcat.

Phil's cell rang. An agent on the other end worriedly commented that the scepter had been stolen. "Well, this isn't good," he replied. "Lock down the whole place! Interrogate everyone on campus! And find that scepter!"

"Folks, we have trouble! Stay on guard," he warned his team.

"What's happening?" Clint asked. "You look concerned."

"The scepter has been taken and right out from under our noses!" Coulson replied. "What the hell is going on?"

"Let's stay focused - we can deal with that later," Natasha said. "Isn't that the location of the target?"

"Yes. She should be exiting at any time."

Alesandra left work at her customary time. Her car was not far from the door but something caught her attention. Agent Coulson approached her along with Agent Romanova. Glancing up, she saw another agent - one with a bow and arrow trained on her - Agent Barton. Alex could only guess he had a tranquilizer dart on the end of that arrow he had cocked and ready to fire at her. Having three agents in black uniforms approach her sent fear through her entire body. This could not be good. She recognized Coulson from their previous meeting ten years ago but the other two she had not met.

On both sides approaching from the opposite direction, she saw several other men in black suits - obviously from SHIELD as well. Agent Coulson advanced towards her with a swiftness in his step. Alex turned in the other direction quickening her pace hoping to flee the scene even if she had to break out and run through the nearby woods. Coulson was calling to her but she ignored him. The last thing she wanted was to be taken in by SHIELD for the last time it was a complete nightmare.

"Please, Miss, we mean no harm. However, you are in grave danger and we ask you to come with us," Coulson begged. As he touched her upper arm, he attached a small GPS tracker as a precaution. She never felt it as it was so soft like a bug landing on her bare skin.

"I don't understand. Nobody has bothered me in ten years," she replied turning to face him.

"There are unidentified forces at work that even we haven't put a finger on just yet. Please, we haven't time to waste," he stated again while escorting her towards a black SUV. As they quickly walked towards the SUV, a blue light crashed into the vehicle exploding it into shards. Coulson and all the other agents quickly attempted to assess the situation to determine who or what was after then. With no success, they headed in the opposite direction to another SUV awaiting them.

With several more bolts of blue light causing explosions all around them, they were splintered apart. The bolts were carefully placed - deliberately breaking Alesandra from the pack like a predator would isolate one animal from a herd from which to chase down. Coulson instinctively knew there was only one man capable of wielding the power of that scepter but denied it because after all Thor said Loki was dead.

With her flight instincts in full force, she broke out into a full run until she unexpectedly slammed into a man and both took a tumble to the ground. Both immediately raced to their feet and their eyes met. He smiled deviously at her - almost evil and with a hint of complete satisfaction in his emerald eyes. At first, she didn't recognize him until he made the bold mistake of changing form. Instantly she remembered seeing him before. He was Loki and he was after her!

His mind was a tangled mess of chaotic thoughts. Hearing the Chitauri, hearing the Other, hearing Thor telling him the 'throne would suit him ill', and hearing Odin say his 'birthright was to die on a frozen rock' caused him not to think straight. He wanted to prove everyone wrong. The master of lies and tricks was lost in madness.

With an ironclad grip, he wrapped his arms around her capturing her in a tight embrace of which she panicked and stamped down as hard as she could on his foot causing him to let her go. She bolted as quickly as possible moving as fast as she could to get away from him. No matter what direction she went, he was there seemingly surrounding her in all directions.

Alex was incredibly smart and attuned to most stimuli unlike the vast majority of humans but didn't know of the Master of Mischief's ability to create illusions. She only remembered being present seeing him flying around on an alien craft as she avoided being killed like many others that fateful day. Loki sensed her astuteness and she could only assume he had some evil plan in mind that included using her. The fact that several HYDRA soldiers were also on scene denoted his loyalties. How was she going to escape and meet back up with Agent Coulson without causing too much havoc on his part - or even hers? Alex felt her inner beast rising - her flight or fight instincts rising as he lowered his eyes peering at her like a snarling hunter ready to pounce.

Feeling surrounded, the animal within her began to panic. Her pulse raced to the point she could feel it in her ears. Alesandra felt cornered for every way she tried to go there was another of him blocking her or one of the HYDRA agents that had accompanied him. There was but one way to escape and that was to free the beast inside - to set forth a possible battle - something she preferred to avoid as it undoubtedly meant a horrible ending.

Heading into an open green, Hawk's arrow flew by her missing her shoulder. She was grateful for her speed and agility to dodge attacks as easily as she could. Her skills were unmatched, and she knew this had to be why she was to be made into another super soldier. But Alesandra swore she'd never serve any of them for what they did to create her as they had.

As she crossed the green, Loki appeared again - this time laughing at her as if taunting her. She slid to a quick stop and turned on her heel. He was there behind her. And to the side. And to the other side. What insanity was this? It was not possible for him to be in so many places at once. She decided it time to attack. It was the only way to break free of him. Looking at the various illusions of Loki, she keyed in on one that seemed different from the others and barreled forward as fast as she could roaring like a wild animal until she slammed into him. Loki hit the ground flat on his back with a muffled thud with her on top of him.

Loki laughed hard. "You really think you can outdo me? You are but a woman! A woman!" Together, they rose to their feet and he grabbed her arms pulling her close. As she stared deep into his eyes, he saw complete terror that changed to an unleashed rage. Instead of cowering to him, she retaliated and grabbed a lock of his long raven locks and refused to let go. Feeling the pain, he laughed at her boldness by taking a lock of hers in hand.

"You are a strong one. Am I too late? You are now one of the Avengers - another toy for me to play with?" he asked as they turned in a slow dance around each other.

"I am no toy - certainly not for you or anyone!" As she maneuvered on her heels trying to keep her footing as he was so much taller than she, Loki failed to pay attention to the low growl of warning that should have reminded him that she was not like any other human female and in fact was reminiscent of a certain green rage monster he was pummeled by before.

"Ah, but this is quite a bit of fun," he said enjoying the way she held firm.

Loki should also have realized that although he towered over her, she was far from weak. The mutual pain of hands yanking hair continued until she hooked her leg around his and caused him to hit the ground flat on his back. As Alex ran away, he was up and after her again - his long strides catching up so quickly. She felt a pair of arms like steel bands slide around her and gradually they constricted to squeeze the life from her.

He laughed at her inability to get away. Loki enjoyed tormenting her but was not perceptive enough to recognize her rising anger. Something inside of her soul snapped as the instinct to survive was so strong.

She pretended to go limp in his arms and he unwisely loosed his grip, giving her more than enough room to maneuver and kick him in a guy's most sensitive spot. Loki learned the meaning of the human phrase, 'she kicks like a mule' at that point and was in too much pain to keep her from escaping. Unfortunately for her, he was too crafty and smart to just let her go without a good chase.

Again he pounced and this time he thought he crushed her in his hast to gain control of the wench. He paced like a caged tiger waiting for her to awaken. Loki knew she was alive when he heard a very unwomanly groan followed by a cougar's scream of panic. She was terrified asking, "What do you hope to achieve with me, Loki? You realize there's no way in any culture's idea of hell I'd let take possession of me, right?"

"I do, puny human. You fascinate me. Innocent as a child, wild as a beast, and gentle as a dove according to your surroundings and mood. I need you - you are the key to my plan."

"I'd die before letting you bend me to your will," she said as she struggled to get free from him again.

Loki wasted no time gathering her up. His arm was looped around her neck as he held the blade end of the scepter at her side. She struggled against his tight hold as he said, "Quiet down wild beast. You're of no used to me dead."

Coulson and his team appeared on the opposite side taking note of the battle. When Phil realized who it was, shock overcame him. The Dark Asgardian Prince now King held her tightly against his body. When his eyes met Coulson's, both men gazed at each other with the same surprise as if they were both seeing ghosts as neither expected to see the other.

"I thought you were dead," Phil called out. "Why her? What do you want now?"

With a smug look crossing his face, Loki glared at Coulson and his team and shouted, "What I wanted before, Agent Coulson!" And with that, he disappeared in a glow of green light as it was not really him but an illusion he had magically cast.

Phil pulled his cell phone from his jacket pocket as Hawkeye and Black Widow joined him after being separated. "We have a major problem," he said.

"Loki. I thought he was dead," Natasha said.

"We all did," Phil replied before his call was connected. "Mr. Stark, we have a situation. How fast can you and the rest of the Avengers arrive to my location?" He paused for a moment. "An old friend is here in town working with the other team, and he's taken possession of our target. You remember Hellcat. Yes, I think we might need all of you again - especially Dr. Banner - and Thor. Our visitor is from New York."

After hanging up, Coulson looked to his colleagues. "The only good thing right now - we'll find where HYDRA is camping out."

"You managed to get the tracker on her?" Barton asked.

"Yup. Let's just pray Loki doesn't find it. We should go. Fury's gonna be pissed."


	5. Chapter 5

** Chapter 5 Imprisoned**

In a hidden HYDRA bunker in Maine, Loki and his new allies had gathered around a glass laboratory all peering in at the trickster's prey. His quarry had been tossed inside and she lay on the floor now shaking her head as she returned to consciousness. Loki walked outside the perimeter of the room watching her along with several of his top officers. Alex rose slightly and slid herself against the wall directly across from Loki and his friends. She had no where to go to hide let alone escape. All she could do was fearfully watch him outside smirking at her with great pride and scheming some way to attack.

"Alesandra Taylor. Age thirty-four. Studied computer engineering at Rhode Island University. Worked for Stark Enterprises for one year internship before becoming the main subject in Dr. Jameson Raddock's experiment in genetic recombination - Codename Hellcat," HYDRA Commanding Officer Slattery stated. He was a tall older gent with a heavy European accent. "Her gifts made her a logical choice as a follow up to the unfortunate Banner experiment."

"Is she not a beautiful beast?" Loki said with admiration and arrogance in his success in swiping the wench out from under SHIELD's grasp. She was beautiful indeed with an inner monster he thought he could control. Her raven hair was held in a high pony tail ending in broad curls. Deep brown eyes seemed to shift color to golden amber hues and he wondered at this. Little did he know that her eye color depended heavily upon her mood and within her held secrets of untold horrors. Fear remained plastered all over her features and Loki enjoyed inciting more terror with his torments. He walked the outside and periodically would slam his fist on the window just to enjoy seeing her practically jump out of her skin.

"Dangerous is more the term I would use. Sir, I do not recommend inciting her like this," Slattery replied as a low rumbling growl was heard emanating from within the glass room. Loki didn't care. She was safely contained and did not have the same strength as the Hulk, so there was no fear of her turning into a big green rage beast and tearing the room apart to escape.

"Loki, you have your prize," another voice said as Dr. Andreas Andolf peered inside. "What is it you plan for her as I am sure it is more than just admiring her from a distance."

"Oh, I have plenty in mind," Loki replied. "First, I must teach this one to respect her new master."

Another officer laughed softly. "Loki, you do realize that has been attempted before and controlling her failed miserably," Officer Jack Tinsdale said. The younger grandson of a German naval officer was not amused with Loki's desire to undertake something that had already failed.

Loki grabbed the man by the throat and pinned him against the glass window. "Do not tell me what I can and cannot do." And with a thud, the man was unceremoniously dropped to his feet.

"Besides, the SHIELD scientists are but paltry humans," Loki added. He mirrored her by lowering his eyes and staring directly at her hoping to intimidate Alex into backing down. His powers of persuasion and manipulation were capable of controlling the minds of humans, and he attempted to slip seamlessly into her subconscious to take command of hers. She felt him trying to slither in but he failed to gain control and relinquished. Loki wondered as to the reason why. Midgardians were weak beings in his eyes - easy to manipulate. He had effortlessly managed with the likes of Erik Selvig.

"It's the animal in her. Her mind does not function the same as a regular human's. My guess is that your telepathy is not going to work," Slattery replied.

She shook her head casting Loki out of her mind and lunged for the wall trying to find a way to escape. They all watched her - Loki with a wide smile upon his mouth enjoying her methodically searching for any weakness within her glass prison. The more she panicked, the more Loki laughed at the absurdity knowing there was no chance she'd get free. Alex hated the confinement as it reminded her of the horrors she experienced in a medical lab all those years ago - memories that unleashed the terror of her capture and torture. He had no idea just how traumatic the experience had been although he was aware of many of the things done based on the recordings Phil Coulson shared with his team.

Loki focused his energies on her again after she settled momentarily and locked her eyes on his. At first, her body language seemed to denote her giving in to his probing thoughts. Her shoulders slumped and she appeared weak and tired. His concentration heightened as he looked into her now amber eyes. He ignored the warning signs the color change meant and wondered at the strength of her ability to block him from his attempts to enter her mind.

"Usually this works," he stated in disgust and diminished pride in his skills." He paced anxiously back and forth. His plan would not work if he could not control her. Perhaps the Chitauri scepter would gain him the upper hand. His HYDRA agents brought it to him.

"Lord Loki, I would not advise that," one stated. "She's far more dangerous than you are aware of. Perhaps we can sedate her - it might make your job easier."

"She's but a woman. Tiny. Weak. Pathetic. A child! And you will do no such thing to my prize," he condescendingly said.

Loki scoffed at the idea. His conceit set aside any reminder of the pummeling he had taken at the hands of the Hulk. Prowling around the outside of the room like a ravenous predator, he contemplated her move if he were to open the door and go inside. He didn't dare leave it to his henchmen for they were pathetic compared to his superior strength and ability. Besides, Loki would not take no for an answer or failure when he had so much going for him at this point - including a chance to do away with his meddling brother once and for all.

Complying uncomfortably to orders, the door was opened and Loki slowly walked in. He watched her carefully as her eyes fixed on a possible escape, but Loki was one up on her and in an instant there were several of him blocking freedom from her. She knew it was all a skillful illusion as her animal instincts this time were able to tell the one being from the rest. Alex lunged for him as the rest of the visions disappeared. She was pushed back with his threat of the end of the scepter. The blade was shiny and with a deadly point at the end that had ended the lives of several good men.

Loki lowered his emerald green eyes capturing hers with a mesmerizing stare. The corner of his lips curled up ever so slightly as he felt his mind melding with hers - or so he thought. She let her body go limp. With the blade of the Chitauri scepter now within inches of her chest, he murmured, "Pathetic beast. You are mine." As he went in closer to let the scepter do its work, she unexpectedly grabbed the shaft and pulled with all her might. He lost his footing and took a hard tumble to the ground as the scepter fell with a loud clang. She was upon him waling like a wild animal as her clenched fists struck at him.

Immediately, the others rushed into the room to gain control of her. Two other men held rifles at her and a third came in with a large syringe of sedative. Everything went black within moments of the needle touching her skin ...

Loki sulked in the palace he took for himself. The large golden throne allowed him to lay out as he nursed a split lip and painful ribs. A woman had beaten the snot out of him, and although he was angry, he somehow liked it for it proved the woman had the strength he wanted in his lead warrior once he had command of her. And then, Loki was reminded of some times when Sif and he battled as young adults in the practice sessions Odin ran outside Asgard palace. All warriors were expected to be able to handle themselves, and Sif gave all the men a run for their money.

His mind returned to the raven-haired half-woman. Why was he failing to control such a simple-minded creature was beyond him. All his plans would fall by the wayside if he could not manipulate her to do his bidding. His HYDRA comrades were losing faith in the demigod to fulfill his goal for world domination. How humiliating. And then there were the voices ...

One voice began to speak within his mind. It was demonic. Angry. Demanding. "You promised to fulfill your end of the bargain. The Tesseract or your life! I will not wait much longer to carry out terminating you - painfully and slowly. My army will retrieve what I wanted and destroy all of Asgard in the process. And then I will take over as ruler of the universe!"

"Everything is in place. All but one factor remains," Loki replied self-assuredly. "The Nine Realms are already mine. Truthfully, what have I to fear of you? My powers have grown and you hold nothing over me for I still possess the Tesseract. Let your army come. Those I am allied with have defeated them before."

"King of Asgard, do not be too confident. You have little to bargain with, and I promise you a slow and painful death," the voice replied.

The voice subsided but left a painful ache in his head to remind him that he was to follow through or else he'd be killed. Then, something he didn't expect happened. He heard another voice. It was a calm and familiar one. Soft. Gentle. And this voice began pleading with him. At first he thought it was his Midgardian captive, but it was an even more familiar voice. One he missed dearly and never thought he'd hear again.

"Please, Loki. I beg you. Stop the madness! Release your father," the voice begged.

"Mother? Is that you?" he asked with complete confusion. "No! You are not real!" Loki shrank curling up into a ball like a scared boy as an image of Frigga began to form and then fade.

"Why must you do this? Why must you cause pain?" she asked again trying to reappear before her son.

"I need to finish this, to make you proud," he replied. "I need to prove myself once and for all to Father."

"Loki, this is not the way," she replied as the illusion of Frigga fully appeared before him - her arms reaching out in his direction. "Please, Loki. Please."

He leaped down from the throne and ran into his mother's arms. "I miss you, Mother. Why did you have to die?"

"Loki, I am not dead. Although you hold an illusion - a very strong illusion that lets you feel my embrace - I am alive but not here with you. Only you can release me from my imprisonment - and that is where your father is."

"What kind of trick is this? Thanos, is this you trying to deceive me? It's impossible. Even Thor said you were dead. Why would he lie?" he asked with rising anger in his heart.

"Loki, you know best of all what we can do with our magic," she replied. "Time is short. I cannot hold this form for very long," she said as her image began to fade.

"Mother, please! Don't leave! Not again!" he begged as the tears welled in his eyes.

"You know what to do. Thor is coming and I will not be able to convince him to spare you." And with those final words, she disappeared.

He collapsed on the stairs exhausted by the trauma. His mother lived and he knew not what to do now. Loki had set another deadly chain of events in motion and only he could fix it. However, his mind flew into a whirlwind of confused thoughts trying to make sense of where he now was and what he was doing. Thanos would never back down, and if he was reassembling the Chitauri, only by the combined forces of SHIELD, the Avengers, and even HYDRA, would be the only way to defeat the great titan and his army. And if Frigga were truly alive, perhaps he'd have something else to bargain with when Thor arrived.


End file.
